The 13th Grigori
by DeathlyAngel
Summary: His master was murdered. The Army promotes a mere teenager into the position of Legna, Supreme Commander of Silver Phoenix, a team of Earths ultimate artificially enhanced weapons. This decision does not sit well with some higher ups. Heaven has been defeated as god lie powerless and the depths of hell rise to take claim to the realms once and for all.
1. The Beginning Of The End

Long before the beginning of the Rebellion Helel was an exalted angel of Heaven, next to only God Himself.

Of great beauty and intellect he was a being who shone brighter than any of his brothers, Helel was loved and respected by all of Heaven.

However, upon the creation of man, all changed...  
The humans, while weak and imperfect, somehow caught the interest of God, the Lord turned his attention towards them, putting his angels, and thus Helel himself, in the shadows.

Helel, who had been used to bathing in all of God's glory felt jealous of the humans, feeling they did not deserve the Lords praise.  
It wasn't long before God degraded the angels to bow down to the humans.  
Helel's jealously turned into a self-consuming unstoppable rage.

Turning towards his brothers and sisters, Helel begged to differ their abhorent treatment and fight for his view on their equality.

God had taken away the freedom the angels had enjoyed since their creation, now commanding them to be slaves to the humans.

He stated to them that he had called them together to assure them that he would no longer submit to this invasion of their rights; that never would he bow to such an imperfect species as humans.

He would be the commander of all who would submit to follow him and obey his voice.  
He promised them a new and better world, and a just government in which all would be freedom.

Many angels begged the rebellious Left hand of God to reconsider, that going against God would surely not come without consequence.

However, the mighty revolter vowed to brave the consequences and fight for them, and many followed his words without hesitation.  
Thus the angels loyal to God watched in amazement, as Helel was successful in his effort to incite a world scale celestial rebellion.

From then on, the mighty Helel would henceforth be known by the name of Lucifer...

Now, in the present day, the two sides have finished licking their wounds after the great battle in Heaven where Lucifer and his followers were cast down, becoming The Fallen.  
The now reside on Earth and the fiery caverns of hell, donned with pitch black wings, the fallen are tainting the humans mercilessly and aquiring human familiars to join in their annhiliation of the Lord.

While Lucifer was cast down, he was not defeated, and his plan to overthrow God carried on without fail.  
He managed to strike a poisonous fatal blow to Heaven.

Now God's power has begun to weaken as his lifeforce is consumed by the Morningstar while Lucifer grows stronger and his army rapdily expands by the day.

The Last Celestial War between the Angels and the Fallen has Begun...

Upon the Earth lie the exiled Grigori and the vengeful Nephilim, and if they have anything to do with it,  
Heaven and Hell have waged their wars on Earth for the last time...


	2. Newly Promoted Legna

_"And god so loved the world that he gave his one and only begotten son that whoever defy him shall not perish in paradise but fall into eternal darkness and life."  
_

_..._

It was close to sunset by the time Shun had finished his afternoon run.  
Dumping a backpack as he came in the door he glanced at his usual traps...

The lead hidden in the doors hinge was unbroken and the trip alarm he'd installed only the previous day gave no indication of any unwelcome visitors, if these werent sprung it was futile checking the other 5 or so more elaborate security measures he had in place.

Satisfied, Shun went straight for the kitchen to put on the jug.

Heading into his mess of a bedroom he had a quick shower to cool down from the rather excessive pt session.  
He slipped into his favourite pair of jeans, not bothering about a shirt as it was always a pain in the arse to get his wings into.

Shun made a hasty coffee and headed out on his apartment veranda, relaxing and enjoying the sights of the city streets coming to life below and the silent darkness of night washing over the sky.

He was in the penthouse of one of the tallest towers, still under construction, with undoubtedly the best view and most private apartment one could acquire.  
And better yet it was all defence acquired.

Yawning tiredly, Shun released his wings from their pinned hold against his back.

He sighed happily stretching them as the spicy breeze swept beneath him threatening to pull him off into the night sky.

Currently, China was one of the safest places on the planet thanks to such a large population and state of the art technology, even the hordes of demons dared not attempt to ravage this city... yet.

The Army had definately pulled a few strings to put him up here all alone.  
But then again, it was not every day they had such a unique tool at their disposal so to speak.

Shun was one of the few S Ranked Elite left.  
Such a category was only given to the supernatural members and allies of humankind in each army over the world.

With specialties lying in close quarter combat, mass extermination, infiltration/observation and a deadly but costly ability..  
With the death of the Grigori Lt Colonel Ezekial a.k.a Zeke, his carer, Shun being a Nephilim, was now their last Angel.

He clenched his fist annoyed as he slipped his coffee.

_"... Only a human would be stupid enough to believe a true angel would take sides with anyone except God or the Morningstar...",_ He laughed aloud half mocking his mentor for getting him involved.

Yet the only reliable winged allies the humans truly had lie with the Grigori and Nephilim.

Vaguely drifting further and further away from the sounds of the city below him he wasnt sure when he'd fallen into a light sleep leaning against the railing, mug still in hand.

There was no gun fire in this city.  
No bullets screaming past, no rubble crashing down around him, nor the screams of the innocent dying at his feet.

Walking down it's streets you didn't have to sulk along the edges of buildings nor beware the howitzers launching clouds of rounds and waves of firefights turning suburban streets into trench warfare..

He wasn't so sure anymore how many years the world had been plunged into the turmoil war, becoming a deadground for slaughter between the Angels and the Fallen.

Yet the humans had still decided to make enemies of both sides and try to drive them both away killing anything that flew or crawled into their crosshairs.

Humanity, a stubborn underdog unable to back down when the odds are ever against them and always out to seek more power and control everything it can grasp until it destroys itself.  
They took comfort in assuming they were the superior race, a concept full of the very idiotic arrogance the angel despised them for.

But just as Zeke had known too well, when the angels attention towards Hell waivers and they consider Earth a threat,they would not hesitate in annihilating the human race for being an obstacle.

Shun was somewhere between reality and dream, able to think freely yet walk a plain of his minds desire.  
In this perfect world he envisioned, the Earth was not falling apart, everything was calm and peaceful, Zeke was still alive, the army hadnt dug its claws into either of them as its tools of war...

He could live a normal life away from the chaos of others, a place filled with angels, grigori and nephilim alike... and Zeke.

Yet those four faces burned into his memory every time he contemplated peace, he could only see the blood on his hands.

The fallen ones responsible for Ezekial's torture would be subject to far worse than death once he had located them.  
He forced painful memories into submission wishing to go back to walking the lush roads of dreams.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise shocked him back to full awareness.

Not expecting a phone call, Shun accidently dropped his mug off the railing and ran from the veranda into his lounge room in search of his back pack.

_"Ah! ..i hope the mug doesn't kill anyone!..."_ he thought half heartedly wishing to avoid the paperwork that would ensue.  
Shun hastily tripped over a low table on the way diving for the dancing mobile and almost bumping his 40" flat screen off its wall mountings with one of his wings.

It was needless to say an effort to not answer the call swearing his head off.

_"This is Reisuke.."_ Shun growled getting off the floor agitated.

The womans voice on the other end was straight to the point and as cold as ice.

Shun exchanged a few brief words before the line went the mobile in his pocket, he quickly packed a few things into a bag and threw on a shirt and his jacket emblazoned with the badge of a silver phoenix, a pretty trinkett to the unknowing, but a symbol of unquestionability and clearance within the military.

Ripping a document printing from his computer, he quickly glanced over it, ripped the bag from the floor and dived off his balcony freefalling 67 storeys.

With the wind to his back Shun was flipping through his orders as he fell acknowledging only the crucial heat from the rising air of the city gave him the warning he was after as he spun around and outstretched his wings shooting down the cities main street with the speed and stealth of a jet.

Stuffing the paperwork in his back pocket he narrowly weaved his way through the cluttered airspace heading straight for the air strip.

Orders outlined immediate departure via military aircraft NLT 10 minutes after his this was about he thought it was definately not a small matter, finer details would be given during flight time, this had piqued his curiosity, he was used to recieving only the critical information but this was being kept in the dark even to his standards, all he knew thus far was the destination...

London.


	3. Autz Engaged

_"When ones comrades lives are on the line, the last thing a great leader worries about is his own."_

_..._

The black hawk was full tilt at top speed, maneuvering low over the outskirts of what was soon to be London.

The darkest of skies and a storm to match had been delaying their progress since they'd entered the no fly zone radius encircling the ravaged City.

Looking out of the load masters window, Shun tried focusing in on the distant silouette of the city and the origin of chained lightning lacing the horizon.

Although greatly enhanced for flight, even his eyes could not pick up finer detail yet.

_"Sir, ETA is still 20mins out", _one of the loadmasters yelled through the comms unit on his helmet.

But that hadn't been his initial concern.  
Shuns wings and tail had begun twitching uneasy, his jet black feathers suddenly rising and flaring.

_"BANK LEFT!",_ he yelled eyes wide, startling the hell out of the pilots infront of him.

No sooner had the stunned pilot banked a hard left, a massive bolt of lightning shot down beside them missing the helicopter by mere metres and sizzling the very air they breathed.

Chains of lightning raced along the clouds beside them in a web of vicious light as if the storm could sense such a flying metal conductor and merely chose to play with them.

Shun sighed in relief and glanced back to see if his team was okay.

_"That was too bloody close!"_

_"Come to think of it you haven't been at your best since Zeke carked it aye, you're not getting rusty are ya, Shun?",_ a cocky voice had yelled over the sound of the hawks rotors and through everyones headsets.

Shun pulled himself back into the chopper letting the load master take back his mag 58.

This form of sarcasm was unlike the Autz Leader.  
Was his 2IC trying to get him to snap at the mention of his mentors murder just to test his capabilities as their leader?

Sure it had been their last mission to evacuate Ezekials body...  
But to assume Shun would let it affect him as if he were human...?  
He laughed lightly at his subordinate.

_"Your getting foolishly naive",_ Shun grinned.

_"..Maybe i should throw your wingless corpse out the window just to test you too ...?"._

The voice had been none other than Frau, a young black haired, green eyed bloke who would never lose at anything and delighted in the fun of a bad situation.

They had been friends for far too long to bother with pleasantries.

He was the Commander of Autz, a 7 member codenamed squad who took orders soley from the Legna of Silver Phoenix, a commissioned title that had belonged to Zeke.

Autz had been created by a certain Grigori's taboo experiments to inject the souls of dead nephilim into artificial living bodies.  
An idea that many saw the military benefits of and something Ezekial would of done without a second thought to gain the upperhand, but none the less the measures he went to wrecked havoc with some high ranking Generals ideology of life and death.

The Autz shared Shuns regenerative abilities and extended lifespan, but unlike a true nephilim, they had no flaw except their wingless backs and the side effect of never having to sleep.

A trait they liked to often brag about despite being unable to fly.

"Frau you dick head, he's our bloody Legna, watch your damn jaw or i'll break it just to watch you speak actual shit.., Maxim spat out a marble of fire at him which bounced around the cabin like a ping pong ball.

Frau immaturely danced around dodging it laughing before tripping over his weapon, before picking it up horrified checking he left it on safe.

Maxim was an unusual sight to behold, a young guy with eyes and hair that burnt like gold would control what he burned at will, but he could never figure out how to deactivate his flames, thus Frau usually liked to use him as a decoy or a light during routine patrols.

Shun rubbed his temple, his whip-like tail twitching around, unsure if he was amused or irritated with his subordinates.

The fireball shot into the pilots cockpit frying part of the control panel and setting off an alarm sending the pilots into a swearing frenzy as the black hawk lost power falling from the sky.

Frau being the only idiot not strapped in, slammed into the black hawks window like a pancake as it rapidly plummeted out of control, alarms ringing everywhere.

_"You just cant help yourself can you!"_ Anmi shouted over the buzzing and yelling pilots as Frau slid down the window like a spattered pancake.

Anmi, a talented teen with long blood red hair blazing in the wind and a temper like a stick of dynamite.

Despite her expertise in communications/intelligence, she had very little patience for idiots and often lost her patience with Frau resulting in the two of them having childish yet amusing arguments.

Autz all enjoyed hypothesizing something was going on with the two of them, despite their outraged protests none but Zelt and Maxim cared to take it further and seize any opportunity to play them.

The bouncing ball of fire came to a sizzling end in the hand of Hiei, a silent, ripped, young man with a ninjas mask, white iris's encased in black cornea and jet black bangs that usually covered them.

His silent nature, Special Forces background, and unique abilities made him the epitome of fear in the eyes of his comrades and enemies alike.

Truth be told Shun never disregarded the bio-nephilims innate ability to sneak up on anyone and slit their throat, including his.

But Hiei had been responsible for saving their lives countless times and proven his undying allegiance to Silver Phoenix, once even curling an angry blade around the throats of a few Brigadiers and Generals who'd stood against Shun during his promotion to Legna at Ezekials death.

Had Hiei not of had such a fierce loyalty to Silver Phoenix and the Legna in particular, Shun feared he would be forced to take him out just so the enemy would not gain such an extremely dangerous ally...and that was a feat he did not like the odds of.

Shun noticed a seat had vacated across from him during his absent mindedness.

The black hawk had begun to stabilize, he towards the pilots and found the source of his curiosity.  
One of the two pilots was standing behind the control panels dumbfounded as a young, long white haired teenager busily flicked switches running recovery systems and getting the power diverted...no other would dare blatently kick the pilot from his seat for his incompetence.

_"Zelt, your gunna give that pilot one hell of an inferiority complex, give him back his toy!",_ another young female soldier commented winking mischeviously at the blushing pilot.

_"How is it my fault he's crap at flying!"_, Tersa and Zelt were the mischevious little brother and sister Shun never had, infact all of The Autz were technically his family.

He had assisted Zeke in supplying the dna neccessary in their successful gene integration and taught them to recognise each of their adopted nephilimic powers connected to their souls.

Chains of lightning became more frequent and despite Zelts expert flying, the flight got rougher than anyone anticipated.

The soldiers fell into silence waiting..

Shuns liquid silver eyes dropped.

There was some strange feeling washing over the edges of his awareness.

He felt something similar to the ferocity of the electrical current the lightning had created, yet it was also a completely separate kind of feeling, like a black hole.

He observed his team yet they seemed oblivious to what he could sense.  
The sense became more like a heavy miasma crushing the very density of air about him until he felt he couldnt breathe.

Something felt very, very wrong, dark, twisted, ruthless...  
There was more than one thing emanating such an aura and they were getting closer and closer.

Any minute now Autz would be dropped into the heart of a chaotic war torn city, wreaking of the smell of war.

Being black winged, the Fallen were usually not the problem Shun faced until they realised he wasnt on their side, then things got quite bloody.

Undoubtedly, he and his team would be there fighting until the last one crawled back into hells gaping crevaces.

The Autz were going to have a fatigue-free field day...unlike himself.

_"Shun?",_ Anmi elbowed him lightly.

_"Did you doze off?"_.

_"..No.."_, he replied hastily, his black lions tail twitching.

_"Hahahaha, he's doing that human thing again!",_ Frau laughed.

The Legna couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd slept free from the nightmares and repetitive images of the world being torn apart burning and the faces of nameless fallen driving all life into the claws of darkness...

It was becoming harder every day to discern the nightmares from reality.

_"We're almost there.. you guys might wanna hold on!",_ Zelt yelled over the turbulence, climbing out of the pilots seat running to strap himself beside Tersa.

Not a second later the Black hawk was suddenly impaled by a beam of searing light, tearing apart the cabin, exploding in a shower of debri.

Shun had no time to think of the consequences...


	4. Anti Syncron

_"There are no re-enforcements, no air support, no allies coming to the rescue, they're already dead.  
This is undoubtedly a suicide mission, its more than appropriate to send in Silver Phoenix."  
_

_..._

Time literally stood still as the beam of light impaled the black hawk.

Everything was moving so fractionally slow it seemed as if time had stood still.  
All but one was frozen in suspended animation.

This was Velocity, a technique belonging to only one person.

The black winged angel unbuckled himself from the harness against the chopper wall standing and taking in the situation.

Analysing the centre of the blinding beam, he made it out as particals of a huge apparating creature.

Not only was the helicopter beyond repair but he gave it another second or so more before the exposed circuitry hit the fuel cells and set the whole thing off like an explosion of metal, taking out his team with it, Bio-nephilim or not, nothing would survive.

Shun tried ripping open the automatic door to no avail. With a flicker of silver flashing within his eyes, the door exploded from its hinges with a single outward kick launching into the atmosphere until time caught it, drastically slowing it down until it was also held in suspended animation.

When time resumed terminal velocity would drag on anything Shun moved.

Unfurling his midnight wings he scooped each of the teen twins, Zelt and Tersa, out of the pilots seats and launched out of the hatch to a nearby apartment building rooftop.

Lying them down gently, their blank eyes stared beyond him into nothing.  
He leapt back into the air racing back into the black hawk.

A tingling sensation was beginning to emanate within his chest.  
The beginning of something he knew only too well.

By the time he had evacuated Maxim and Hiei individually save him falling from the sky, the feeling had turned into immobilizing chest pain.

By not having stopped time, but technically outrunning it, Shun was putting massive strain on his heart and lungs and with each second he defied the laws of time and space, the strain drastically multiplied.

It was becoming almost impossible to breathe, his heart felt as if it would explode. Shun gasped for air, trying to jump back into flight, only to be brought crashing down crippled in agony.

Getting back onto his feet proved to be a costly struggle.  
Shun was fast approaching his absolute limit.

It was followed by a deathly feeling he had only once before experienced from overexerting the velocity ability.  
It had killed him.

Having already thrown the two army pilots with shoots well out of range in a similar fashion as the cockpit door, the only occupant that remained in the Hawk was the crimson haired electronic angel Anmi.

Breathing was no longer possible as Shun made his last trip into the cockpit.

Staggering onto the floor, he lost sight momentarily as his body threatened to give out less his heart explode from his chest.

By some miracle, he regained enough visibility to cradle Amni tight, cocooning his wings around them as he released velocity and they were shot from the cockpit in a huge explosion true to his prediction.

Frau felt as if he'd awoken from a dream of falling through his bed.  
All he could see was the storm as an immense pressure temporarily pinned the Autz down hard.

Just as suddenly as it hit them, they were all released gasping for air disorientated.

Frau suddenly looked around horrified, he recognised this tingling sensation.

_"How did we get...?",_ Tersa yelled sitting up just as the black hawk exploded and the shockwaves knocked them all down again.

Something black shot past them so fast none could make it out before it hit.

Shielding themselves from the blinding light and incoming shrapnel, Maxim could hear an immense impact of crushing metal, bursting pipes and the dull thud and crack of an unstoppable force hitting an immovable object just beside him.

Things suddenly happened so fast.

A gigantic leviathan had apparated from the beam of light that had impaled the aircraft, it sounded a triumphant cry as it snaked its way into the bed of the raging black storm rumbling above them.

Most of the Autz being newer members could not figure out how they'd gotten from the hawk to a nearby roof.  
One minute they were sitting there watching Zelt stabilize the aircraft, the next thing anyone knew...

But Frau and Hiei, being the more senior members recognised all too well the tingling within their chests.

_"WHERE'S SHUN!", _Frau yelled suddenly as they recovered from the shockwave.

_"Anmi is missing too!",_ Zelt panicked.

Everyone looked back to the rising smoke cloud, remnants of where the hawk had been hovering seconds ago.

A wave of horror washed over the team, broken seconds later by Maxim.

_"Over here!",_ he called urgently.

In a steam of snapped condensed air lines, broken air conditioning units and debri, dark smoke was emanating from a black burning oval object.

Frau ran over unsure of what he was looking at until maxim and Hiei peeled away the black layer of burnt... they were feathers! Hiei and Maxim had the tips of wings cradled in each arm.

Frau felt an unsuspecting punch in the gut would not feeling nearly as bad as the realisation of what he saw before him right now.  
It was the Legna.

Enclosed within burning, bloody wings lie his motionless body holding the crumpled red haired form of Amni close to him.

_"Amni!"_ Maxim yelled, his hair burning in a blaze of gold.  
_"Shun...!"_ Tersa screamed dropping to the ground and hugging her knees horrified at their montionless forms.

Frau, shaking off shock, ran over just as Amni began to stir.

_"Hiei, he used velocity, lay him out!"_ Frau yelled in a panic at the dark ninja-like bio-nephilim.

_"Maxim, grab Amni, Tersa help Maxim and tend to Amni over there too!."_

_"He's not breathing",_ Hiei exclaimed pulling Shun from the pile of twisted metal and debris, lying him flat.

The sky grew darker as icy rain began to fall in opaque curtains.

_"Zelt come here and electrocute Shun NOW!",_ Frau's voice emanated panic.

Zelt placed a hand on Shuns unnmoving chest sending a jolt of lightning through the Legnas body electrifying the puddles forming around them.  
Frau and Hiei both winced.

_"..Is he ..?"_ Amni croaked, vaguely they could hear her coming over with the help of Maxim and Tersa.

_"Again!"_ Frau yelled at the boy ignoring everything else.

Zelt obeyed sending a stronger pulse into the Legna electrifying every wet object in the area. Shun suddenly burst to life gasping for air, twisting in agony.

Frau desperately dug into a pocket of his chest webbing.  
Hiei, without a word grabbed Shun restraining his movements as Frau straddled his twisting torso holding him still long enough to plunge a barbed liquid silver vial into Shuns heart.

The Legna arced in pain before falling utterly still.

The Anti-syncron serum flooded his bloodstream on his hearts irregular current almost immediately electrifying his circulatory system and enforcing a relaxant drug throughout the nephilims muscles.  
Immediately the serum went to work.

_"What is that! What did you do to him!_ Amni screamed as Maxim held her back.  
Frau did not move, he did not look up.

_"Its an Anti-syncron, a powerful drug developed by the Grigori made from the blood of the most powerful of Seraphims._  
_This strand was specifically made for Shun by Ezekial in case of emergencies"_, the Autz leader almost began to whisper.

_"He knew... he fucking knew...",_ Frau punched the ground beside the Legna's head feeling utterly helpless.

Hiei took the chance to quietly explain as Frau got up and kicked a wall venting as they waited for Shuns breathing to return to normal.

_"The Legna used a rare ability called 'velocity' on us._

_It allows the user the ability to outrun time and space to alter, defy, or reposition anything one can physically move during the duration the users body can withstand an increasing multiplication of pressure that eventually stops ones breathing and the heart from beating",_ Hiei exclaimed trying to symbolise his explanation with the use of small model shadows of themselves in a diorama of the area around them.

Zelt took it upon himself to pancake the shadowy version of Tersa.  
_"Its in your best interests to well understand what i am telling you",_ Hiei bit coldly.

_"To us who seem to stand still it appears as a form of teleportation",_ he continued glaring at the lightning kid, _"..however for the user it is understood as time travel in aspects._

_The tingling you may feel in your chest is the beginning of strain on your heart that will cause palpitations, irregularities and fatal builld ups of high pressure leading inevitably to cardiac arrest upon its user under excessive use._

_You as younger Autz have never been exposed to his ability as Ezekial forbid Shun from using it years ago."_

_"But, he got us all out.."_ Maxim whispered.  
He almost killed himself doing it, Frau growled at them.

_"But... it was soo cool!",_ Zelt exclaimed jumping around.  
_"One second i was like re-programming the override, next i knew i was like over here and..WHOA!"_ Tersa decked him over the back of the head.

_"Your an idiot"_ she stated simply walking away.  
Maxim and Amni stared at the twins dumbfounded.

_"It's my fault, i should have been more self aware!"_ the Autz leader yelled, blaming himself.

_"Theres nothing you could of done"_, Maxim retorted honestly, supporting Anmi under one arm.

"Just because your the leader does not mean the blame is yours alone", Hiei grasped Fraus shoulder in a strong, clawed grip. _"Now get them in position, we have company."_

_"I'm okay now,really"_, Amni reassured Maxim, slipping from his support.

Frau awoke from his stupor, sensing the sudden rising mass.

He snapped like a rubber band.

"Tersa, Zelt, take up the west and eastern walls of the building, Maxim the South, Hiei the north, establish a full secure perimeter around this scraper, i dont want to see a single demon make it up here."

Frau glanced at the unconsious Shun.  
_"Protect him as he has done for us, at all costs!"._

The Autz burst into explosive action.  
Lightning and thunder exploded down the sides of the apartment building rippling and rumbling across anything in its paths, the twins competing to see who annihiliated the most first.

Maxim and Hiei dove off opposite ends as if the demonic hordes were an ocean.

Gigantic infernos of flame and shadow washed up each side of the scrapers walls sizzling in the rain above threatening to drive back the almighty storm.

Amni was tending to Shun as Frau put together a strategy.

Just as Amni reached out to him, Shuns liquid chrome eyes shot open, swirling turbulently as they'd always mysteriously done.

Shun struggled to sit up grinding his teeth in pain, Amni hesitated in assisting him, avoiding his line of sight.

_"Shun are.."_ She began.  
He interrupted her.

_"Where is Frau, are the Autz intact?"_, he asked squinting a few times before clutching broken ribs.

Shun struggled to focus, but began to make out Frau's silouette.

Amni said nothing.

_"Thanks to you, we're all fine._  
_They're currently engaging the enemy"._

The Nephilim got to his feet struggling to make his way over to the Autz leader.  
Lucky to make out a set of orders, the Legna suddenly clutched his heart mid sentence doubling over in Frau's arms.

Zelt and Tersa had regrouped upon the Legnas awakening awaiting patiently for further orders.

Frau looked up, locking his gaze with each of his remaining soldiers.

A dark hatred swept over Fraus expression.  
A cold, cruel, twisting knife of something beyond anger lurked beneath his features taking them all by suprise.

Frau had never been so serious about anything since Ekezials death.

Maxim and Hiei had also returned to the rooftop as if summoned.

Hiei went to approach the Autz leader and assist him with the Legna, but a cold fixated gaze held the ninja in place.

The leviathan suddenly roared within the storm, its mighty gaping jaws bursting through the black sky, coiling straight for them.

The city shook violently to its very foundations.  
Chunks of blocks and and building pillars were being consumed into an abyss as the surface of London was overran in countless masses of every demon known to man.  
Frau began assessing everything in sight formulating an instant strategy.

Shun struggled to pull himself up, pushing Frau away in complete frustration before giving him one look that could mean only one unanimous message between them.

Black wings sprayed the ground in blood, the staggering Legna made his way to the edge of the scraper, overlooking the sea of demonic hordes closing in on them.  
Frau tore twin ultraviolet energy daggers from sheaths strapped to either thigh.

_"Autz!"_  
_"Lets fucking destroy them!",_  
he commanded ruthlessly.


	5. Hellraisers

Maxim and Hiei burst into flames of rageful gold and shadow, exploding like comets off the building in opposite directions.

The twins grasped one anothers hands shooting straight into the sky at the incoming leviathan in a god-like deafening rumble of lightning and thunder.

Amni slowly rose form the ground hovering in place summoning every wire, electrical cable, cord, and powerline in the area amassing it all into huge writhing, sparking, wings with a total span of roughly 30 metres.

Tendrils of wires snaked at the bottoms shooting out and spearing anything in her radius. She floated outward through the sky like a glowing angel slaughtering hundreds of demons in her wake.

Gigantic explosions of lightning and thunder shockwaved everything as the rain began to fall harder, reducing visibility.

The dark storm was swirling as turbulent as an incoming hurricane now, the twins and hells snake battling it out above.

Chains of lightning webbed the sky, illuminating the massive serpents shadow as it coiled back from the brightest point of the lightnings origin screaming in pain and anger.

Frau took the east side, decimating everything in a whirlwind of black light and of thrumming ultra-violet light extended and contracted in irregular waves.

With every stretch they shot out in straight beams with the characteristics of a whip, they sliced and diced anything in the leaders 3 metre swinging circumference.

Frau was so fast his form could no longer be made out. He was a tornado of bladed light, flickering, slicing and launching anything he hit into pink mist.

Shun took the west, descending into the turbulent sea of hell rising to consume black lion-like whip tail snaked behind him as the muscles in his wings strained to lower him steadily spraying blood with every beat.

The Legna rose both his palms towards the towers of his enemies surrounding him as he dropped within their range.

Landing gently on one knee he looked up and everything around him mysteriously fell dead where they stood.  
Demons growled and snarled at him hesitant in their advance as their comrades continued to fall like moths to light.

Another eager wave dropped as he continued walking.

Flaring and locking blood strewn black wings menacingly in their joints, Shun created distance from himself and them making his way over the increasing number of corpses.

Mirror-like chrome eyes began to glow lightly beneath his brow as the next wave was forcibly silenced, falling before him.

A small imp-like demon suddenly shot infront of the nephilim.  
Shun instinctively jumped back, the little demon tearing straight through his jacket.

Catching sight of it before it entered the mass wall of demons, the imp barely had time to squeal as Shun snarled exploding its organs from the inside, showering a jackal-like beast warrior in blood and limbs.

Its horned head still had attached part of his jacket as the jackal caught it, growling momentarily at the nephilim before jumping back consumed protectively by hells writhing walls.

The Legna ensured that was the only part of him the demon had managed to get.

A few dozen desperately eager creatures sprung into attack around him seizing the opportunity.

_"Idiots!",_ Shun yelled at them, waving a hand glaring as the leaping beings flew at him mid air.  
All instantly became motionless, crashing and rolling no more than feet away.

The Legna was beginning to wonder when their leader would finally come forward.

Oni's, serpents, goblins, demons, giants, satyrs, zombies, akuma, necromancers, crazed criminals, hanyou, ghouls,sprites, minotaurs, phantasms, tengu's, and every other creature he could imagine would be tied to hell were crowded around him in all their grotesque glory.

Whether it be his fallen-like black wings deterring them or the hundreds dying in his presence, none dare approach him.

_"You can either drag your leader out, or every one of you will fall until i find him",_ Shun threatened them, eyes glowing searing white. The hellish creatures that did not instantly turn tail, silently began to separate a path before him just as the sea had done Moses.

The few game enough to snap at the Legna, try to creep closer or continue snarling, he mercilessly laid his eyes upon watching them drop lifelessly to never rise again.

A wicked grin spread on the nephilims face as demons of all sizes began to run terrified.

But it came at a price..  
A warm trickle of blood began to creep down the side of his mouth and the edges of his eyes began to slightly itch.

Silver Phoenix had always faced impossible odds. It was part of their very reputation.

But this was by far the largest break-out of all of hells attempts so far.  
Something they had thus far managed to contain between the 7 of them.

He continued down the demons walkway, killing the odd few.

Slowing before a huge creature standing in his way, Shun was surprised to look up into the towering boney form of a mighty ivory dragon.

It gave him no time as it viciously lashed out at him roaring angrily.

Shun reactively jumped, side-flipping the dragons claws brushing his wing tip against a bloodstained giant knuckle.

Narrowing his gaze, Shun got a direct line of sight between himself and its large ruby eyes.

Immediately its giant body shook uncontrollably, its eyes fighting to stay open, the Legna's gaze was unbreakable.  
Shun toyed with the levels of pressure he was inflicting upon it before releasing the mental hold and letting it fall to its stomach, its stone-like head coming crashing down beside him cratering into the asphalt.

The dragon lie paralysed, puffing huge gasps of air as its eyes frantically searched for him.

Shun hadn't moved.

_"You're not fighting heaven anymore, your fighting me, and if either you or the angels invade my world and pick a fight with it, i will be there and i will kill you just as you would me if i came to hell threatening you",_ the nephilims glowing gaze did not waver from the trembling reptilian.

_"Now neither of us want to die here this day, am i correct?"_

The Legna questioned the paralysed ivory dragon, placing a palm on its huge scaled shoulder.  
It lifted its jaw tilting in a reluctant nod.

_"I will let you live, but should you oppose me again, a fate far worse than death will await you."_  
Shun completely relinquished his control over its motory system.

The Legna momentarily felt the ground sway as the mighty bone-helmed dragon struggled to prop itself onto its hinds.  
It looked down at him, an unrecognisable emotion crossing its face.

Without uttering a word, the dragon leapt into the air involuntarily flayling before regaining the familiarity of flight and disappearing through a large fissure in the main street.

TBC...


End file.
